nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenyu the Hedgehog
Tenyu is a character that was made by Dio. Appearance Tenyu is a hedgehog that stands at 6'1 and weighs in at about 112 pounds. He is taller and heavier than his brother Sarcasm. But Sarcasm is the older brother of the 2. Tenyu is a dark shade of orange in color. Tenyu also changes a lot depending on which form he's in. In his base form, he looks his normal orange color. Then in super, he turns yellow. In dark, he turns black. In hyper, he turns white. In chaos, he turns blue. And last, in Karmic, he turns purple. Personality Tenyu is very nice and forgiving. So much that he goes to the point of even sparing evil foes that tried to kill him. Tenyu's meaner side is when him and his brother, Sarcasm, unite. History Tenyu was created a few hours after Sarcasm to be his brother by Lord Chaos. Then the 2 were sent to Mobius as the aspects of Karma. Like Sarcasm, Tenyu is an aspect of Karma that goes with his his brother to just about anywhere. It is also worth noting that Tenyu is more of a busybody than his lazy brother. It also should be said that while Sarcasm works as Chao's right hand, Tenyu works as Chaos's left hand. Powers Tenyu may be a but weaker than his brother, but he still is quite powerful. Karmakinesis (Just like his brother, he can use karma against his foes) Reality Warping (Tenyu can't break all the laws like his brother, but he can try his best to) Teleportation (Tenyu is skilled at the art of teleportation, as most characters are) Elekinesis (Tenyu isn't as skilled as his brother, but he uses the same basic 8 elements) Dendrokinesis (Tenyu has the ability to bend wood to his will) Ferrokinesis (Tenyu is so persuasive, he can bend metal to his will) Papyrokinesis (Yes, Tenyu can manipulate PAPER to his will) Flyrokinesis (Tenyu can also create forcefields around himself and others with his power) 4th Wall Awareness/Manipulation (Like his brother, Tenyu can also poke at the 4th wall) Forms Base Super (A times 2 increase) Dark (A times 4 increase) Super 2 (A times 8 increase) Dark 2 (A times 16 increase) Hyper (A times 32 increase) Super 3 (A times 64 increase) Dark 3 (A times 128 increase) Hyper 2 (A times 256 increase) Chaos (A times 500 increase) Super 4 (A times 1,500 increase) Dark 4 (A times 3,000 increase) Hyper 3 (A times 5,000 increase) Chaos 2 (A times 10,000 increase) Super 5 (A times 20,000 increase) Dark 5 (A times 50,000 increase) Hyper 4 (A times 80,000 increase) Chaos 3 (A times 100,000 increase) Karmic (A times 150,000 increase) Super Karmic (A times 200,000 increase) Dark Karmic (A times 250,000 increase) Super Karmic 2 (A times 500,000 increase) Dark Karmic 2 (A times 750,000 increase) Hyper Karmic (A times 1,000,000 increase) Super Karmic 3 (Times 1,500,000) Dark Karmic 3 (Times 2,000,000) Hyper Karmic 2 (Times 5,000,000) Chaos Karmic (Times 10,000,000) Super Karmic 4 (Times 25,000,000) Dark Karmic 4 (Times 50,000,000) Hyper Karmic 3 (Times 100,000,000) Chaos Karmic 2 (Times 250,000,000) Super Karmic 5 (Times 500,000,000) Dark Karmic 5 (Times 750,000,000) Hyper Karmic 4 (Times 1,000,000,000) (1 billion) Chaos Karmic 3 (Times 10,000,000,000) (10 billion) Super Dark (Times 500) Super Dark Hyper (Times 50,000) Super Dark Hyper 2 (Times 50,000,000) Super Dark Hyper 3 (Times 500,000,000) Super Dark Hyper 4 (Times 50,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper 5 (Times 500,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos (Times 1,000,000,000,000) (1 trillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 2 (Times 10,000,000,000,000) (10 trillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 3 (Times 50,000,000,000,000) (50 trillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 4 (Times 100,000,000,000,000) (100 trillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 5 (Times 500,000,000,000,000) (500 trillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic (Times 250,000,000,000,000,000) (250 quadrillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 2 (Times 500,000,000,000,000,000,000) (500 quindrillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 3 (Times 750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) (750 sextillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 4 (Times 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) (10 octillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 5 (Times 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) (500 nonatillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic God (Times 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999) (999 decatillion, 999 nonatillion, 999 octillion, 999 septillion, 999 sextillion, 999 quintillion, 999 quadrillion, 999 trillion, 999 billion, 999 million, 999 thousand, 999) Weaknesses Tenyu is often too kind. As even against pure evil, he'll attempt to spare them if he can. This can backfire if the opponent gets a good suckerpunch on him. Trivia 1.Tenyu is basically a hedgehog made in tribute to Papyrus from Undertale. 2.Tenyu and Sarcasm are brothers much like their inspirations of Sans and Papyrus are in Undertale. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Lawful Good Category:Elekinetics Category:Karmakinetics Category:Dendrokinetics Category:Ferrokinetics Category:Papyrokinetics Category:Flyrokintetics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weaponless Category:Fighters